


he gives life to my world with a "can I get a light?"

by kerohu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerohu/pseuds/kerohu
Summary: how to make seonghwa stop smoking - google search
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 54





	he gives life to my world with a "can I get a light?"

hongjoong is elated - he managed to finish all of his essays _early_ for once. he steps out of his classroom to look for seonghwa but he wasn't in his usual seat. 

when one of seonghwa's classmate spotted hongjoong peeping on his tiptoes he let hongjoong know that seonghwa is at the third floor bathroom, the usual spot for smoking on school grounds. 

he shakes his head, hating the way his boyfriend would prefer to smoke his problems away instead of talking to him. 

“park seonghwa.” hongjoong calmly says when he reaches the bathroom, seeing seonghwa with a cigarette in between his fingers causes him to see red almost every single time. 

“well, look at the time.” one of seonghwa's smoking buddies says, patting him on the back as he chucks his cigarette butt behind him. 

when they're left alone, hongjoong doesn't know how else to convince seonghwa to stop smoking, hongjoong did tell him before that he could start by smoking less for once. 

“who told you?” seonghwa asks, grabbing a stool for hongjoong to sit on, which he immediately moves to sit right in front of him, blocking his hands from moving. 

“you don't need to know that, and please stop smoking.” hongjoong says quietly, hiding his face in seonghwa's chest, refusing to let his hands free. 

“baby,” seonghwa starts, but drops the cigarette, “you know i can't just suddenly stop.” 

“what if i give you a treat each time you don't?” hongjoong suggests, finally getting up and takes a look at his boyfriend. 

“what treat?” seonghwa starts to gather his belongings, knowing it's almost time for class and hongjoong kisses him.

it was a small peck, on his lips and hongjoong is hiding his face in his hands. seonghwa chuckles, pulling him closer. 

“weren't you saving your first kiss?” he teases, tilting hongjoong's chin so he could take a better look at his blushing boyfriend. 

hongjoong pouts and bats his eyelashes, “i want you to stop smoking.” 

seonghwa uses his hand to ruffle hongjoong's red hair, giving hongjoong a peck on his cheek. “every time i feel like smoking, i'll kiss you instead.”

“how can you say things like that without blushing?” 

seonghwa is about to answer but their moment gets interrupted by the school bell, and seonghwa pats his head. 

“we'll continue after school, i'll get you those waffles.”

“as long as you won't be smoking.” hongjoong says with a wink, offering his hand after standing up. 

seonghwa laughs, nodding his head as he holds hongjoong's hand. “i won't hold back my kisses.” 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from cigarette by offonoff  
> twitter: godkimhyuna  
> tumblr: chunghs


End file.
